MEMS (micro-electromechanical system) devices, such as accelerometers, pressure sensors, gyroscopes, etc., have found widespread using in many modern day electronic devices. For example, MEMS accelerometers are commonly found in automobiles (e.g., in airbag deployment systems), tablet computers, or in smart phones.